The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to disaster recovery.
Active File Management (AFM) is a feature in IBM Spectrum Scale™ (IBM Spectrum Scale and all IBM Spectrum Scale-based trademarks are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, and/or other countries) which may allow an application to cache data from one spectrum scale cluster to another. The same technology may be used to replicate data from one spectrum scale cluster to another, which in turn may be used to build a disaster recovery solution between two geographically distributed clusters. When an application writes to an AFM fileset on the primary (e.g., cache) cluster, each write may first be written to the local disk of the cache cluster. Thereafter, a remote procedure call (RPC) may have previously been sent to the gateway node (e.g., the node responsible for replicating the data to the remote cluster). The RPC may have informed the gateway node that the piece of data should be replicated to the remote cluster. However, the described application write path (e.g., inclusive of the RPC) may result in as much as eight times performance degradation.